


Love Amid The Ruins

by Malivrag



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malivrag/pseuds/Malivrag
Summary: From the old (now deleted) Repo! Kink meme, written in 2009. Prompt: "awkward/inconvenient blow job".
Relationships: GraveRobber/Shilo Wallace
Kudos: 28





	Love Amid The Ruins

It'd been six weeks since Shilo started following him around, sleeping where he slept, eating what he brought her. Four weeks since their first kiss, three weeks since she let him rub her through her panties, five days since he pushed the fabric aside and caressed her. Not that Graverobber was keeping track. The tension was driving him crazy enough as it was, without counting the hours.

It was true Shilo slowed him down, and he was broker than usual feeding them both, but Graverobber reasoned that it was worth having an extra pair of eyes and hands helping him harvest zydrate. She was also better company than Amber, who he hadn't seen since her dear daddy's demise. Maybe Luigi had finally found his balls and was keeping her busy. That was all right, he still had a back door key to her hideyhole in Hollywood, where he and Shilo had been going to shower and pilfer food for the past few weeks. Graverobber thought about this while watching Shilo warm her hands by a trash can fire. They were walking down by the beaches, checking for any washed-up corpses (the zydrate that came out of a waterlogged corpse was some nasty shit, but the hardcore addicts swore by it). His stash had sold fast that night, and it was still hours before dawn. He gestured to Shilo and took off down the beach.

Shilo tried not to stumble in the sand. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Some place special," Graverobber told her. "Where the movie stars used to live when Rotti was a kid. Before they called them scalpel sluts."

Shilo followed him down the beach, and they slid under an ancient amd broken wrought-iron fence. They waded through endless weeds up to Shilo's waist before a dilapidated mansion covered in vines came into view. She gawked at the broken columns and the caved-in roof. "Wow. It's so beautiful."

Graverobber kicked in the boarded-up door. The rusted nails gave in easily. He held the door open for Shilo, who couldn't resist grinning as she walked onto a covered patio. The stucco walls must've been gorgeous once. A window taller than Shilo looked out over a street, a view of dilapidated houses and shuffling hobos. She shivered and stepped back into Graverobber. His hands rested on her shoulders, heavy but comforting. "Cold?" he asked her.

"A little," she admitted, leaning back against him. He kissed her temple, then continued down her neck, sending shivers radiating through her body. At some point his hands had slipped around her waist, his thumbs rubbing right under her breasts. Shilo's heart was pounding like mad.

Graverobber had wanted her for a long time, but it didn't seem right to fuck Shilo, his fairy tale princess locked in a tower, up against an alley wall. He probably could've urged her into it, but deep down inside Graverobber was a very selfish man, and he didn't want to just be Shilo's first, he wanted to be her best. He brushed her hair aside to kiss her neck, reveling in how she opened up to him, offered herself to him. He could make this so good. "Hey," he breathed into her ear.

Shilo trembled. "Um, yeah?"

His thumb teased a nipple, making it stiffen. "Turn around."

Face to face, they kissed, Shilo struggling to match him. Graverobber locked his hands under her bottom, lifting her just enough to sit her on the windowsill. Shilo looked up at him, wide-eyed. "I'm going to taste you," he told her. "It won't hurt. If you want me to stop, I will." He raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to stop?"

Shilo shook her head frantically. Graverobber grinned. He slid a hand under her skirt, easing off her panties, feeling her wiggle to help him along. He could hear her take a deep breath as he knelt before her. "Easy, easy," he said softly, running his fingers along her sensitive thighs.

Shilo gulped and clutched at the windowframe. Anyone walking down the street could see her perched in the window. She had a vague idea of what Graverobber wanted to do. What if she tasted bad or something? Or what if she looked funny? She'd die if he found something wrong with her -- "Ah, ah, ah," she gasped, each sound seemingly pushed from her lungs. His tongue.

Graverobber was having a fine time exploring her folds, then sliding up to her little nub. Shilo's legs were trembling next to him, and he could hear her nails scratching at the stucco as she struggled to hold on. He gripped her thighs, steadying her. The sounds Shilo was making were driving him insane; he loved the little gasps and squeals, and made it a game that every time she tried to call his name, he'd speed up so she never got further than "Gra-".

Shilo clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her shriek. She felt molten inside, and then an incredible release that made her thrash against his hands. Her hands grabbed uselessly at the frame. Graverobber stood up and let her lean against him until she got her breath back. It was several moments before she could speak, and when she did he wasn't sure if the waver in her voice was almost laughter or almost sobbing. "That was great," she said.

Graverobber smiled. "That was oral sex."

He rested against the wall next to her. Shilo crossed her legs, enjoying the sensitive sensation between her thighs. She looked over to see a bulge straining against his pants.

"Um," she caught his eye, "do you need help? With that?"

Graverobber's smile was pure lazy sensuality. "Don't worry about it, kid. I can take care of it."

"But y-you," Shilo stammered, blushing. "You went down on me."

Even saying the words embarassed her. She was definitely the cutest thing he'd ever seen. "Going down," Graverobber said, emphasizing each word, "on a man is a lot harder than going down on a girl."

"Really?" Shilo frowned. "Just because it's bigger?"

"It's bigger, and you have sharp teeth."

"I can still try," insisted Shilo. "I could just -- lick!"

Graverobber burst into laughter. "Okay, if you want to," he said. "But don't worry about deep-throating or anything. Your dad was a doctor, he ever tell you about the gag reflex?"

Shilo didn't really hear what he was saying. She was too busy staring at him working at his belt. In the dim light she could barely see him. She climbed off the windowsill and stood on shaky legs, watching as he pulled his -- penis out of his pants. Much to her surprise, it wasn't ugly or anything. Shilo had been afraid it might repulse her, but it didn't. She reached out to touch it and discovered that it was very silky and very hard. She crouched down, trying to find a comfortable position that didn't involve grimy knees.

Graverobber's head rolled back against the wall as Shilo gently rubbed his cock. She seemed intrigued but also a little frightened. "You're not going to break it," he assured her.

She jumped slightly and looked up at him guiltily. "What do I do? Just lick it?"

"A lot," he said, his breathing getting deeper. "Unlike you, I don't get wet. The more you do, the better it feels."

Shilo wondered if it felt as good for him as it'd felt for her. If she could make Graverobber feel like he'd made her feel... she tried an experimental lick. The very tip tasted a little salty. She flicked her tongue back and forth on her lips. Strange but not bad. She tried again.

Graverobber groaned and sank against the wall. Stars burst in front of his vision as Shilo delicately licked him. She was so tender and careful. She sucked a little bit on the tip and he grabbed at her hair. "Watch out, watch out."

Shilo watched as white fluid shot out of him. Wow, weird. Graverobber sank down the wall, tucking himself back into his pants. "Damn, kid," he muttered. His eyes were half-lidded. Shilo smiled shyly.


End file.
